


Tangled Up

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Based on Tumblr Art, Child Abuse, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Feels, Gods, In case no one got it yet, La Lune is treated like a sentient being, M/M, Magic Users, Other magics, Tangled AU sort of, Tasseomancy, VictUuri, Victor has long hair, Victor is the child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Victor wants to see the lights. And on an unexpected journey with a stranger, his past is revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyyhky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyyhky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tangled AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258662) by kyyhky. 



> -So this is a mix of Disney's Tangled, and Barbie as Rapunzel. I'm using plot points from both because I love both. 
> 
> -Immense thanks to Kyyhky for giving me the permission to do this! Links to their arts will be provided in future chapters.
> 
> -Rated M in case of certain things in future chapters. In Kyyhky's art, Lilia is Mother Gothel. Sorry, peeps! But the scorned lover who was stolen from is far more interesting than being a bitch just to be a bitch.
> 
> -So this was aroudn 900 words last night but I decided to flush it out a bit. ^-^

**** **A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Long ago, the gods ordered the moon to shed its tears once every moon cycle. Some have learned of the benefits of those tears. The tears were dubbed 'pearls' to hide their true nature from those wishing to abuse their power.

Those efforts were in vain.

* * *

Whispers could be heard and tears were falling.

In dark corners, in dimly lit corridors.

No one wanted to acknowledge it in public. It was like an unspoken rule to keep the silence.

But in the comfort of their own homes or in the spaces of their rooms, the people talked. They gossiped. They worried. They cried and prayed.

"The queen is ill!" an old woman hissed over her cup of tea. "The poor darling looks like death. I don't have much hope for the future."

They were servants of the castle. Handmaidens to the queen herself. It was well into the evening and their duties for the day had been seen to. They were nothing else to do was wait in the kitchens and try to relax.

"Her future doesn't look good," said another woman, who was staring intently into the dried leaves of the queen's own cup. Her dark brows drew together. "The leaves do not lie."

"Is there nothing to be done?" the first woman asked, looking to her own cup and wishing it could give the answers that no one seemed to have. She was not a master of Tasseomancy however, so her attempts were in vain.

"No remedy will work!" one of the cooks shouted through the room, slapped a hand against the wood burner. "All is lost, and the king will be devastated."

"Nothing will save her!" wailed one of the maids, putting her head into her hands.

"My only regret is that we can't save the child either," the old woman sighed as she rubbed her gnarled fingers.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Hm?"

Everyone looked toward the Tasseomancer, who was rotating the queen's cup several times, blinking furiously as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her lavender eyes narrowed on something within.

"What is it, Sara?" Mila asked as she placed a plate down.

"There is hope. It's small, but it lies in the East."

There was a gasp from the other side of the room as Mari, one of the younger maids, spun for the door yelling, "I have to find my mother! She'll know what to do!"

* * *

"Your majesty, there is a rumor that those in the East use special pearls to keep their youthful appearances. While well known for grinding them into powders that are made into pastes, some say they even ingest it and it keeps them healthy."

The king, Christophe Giacometti, leveled his servant with an intense look because this was no time for games. "And where would these pearls be found? How exactly would they help? Where came you by this information?"

The servant bowed. "Your highness, it is said that the gods wished to show mercy upon those in the East, and they forced the waning moon to weep the pearls that could provide sustenance in times of need. Our Head Laundress is from the East and she divulged this to me, when I asked her. She is older than Queen Minako, but looks much younger than she. She claims that she has been using the pearls in her health care and cooking her whole life. She swears by their magic."

His wife was ill. Fatally, or so the royal healers claimed. There was nothing that could be done by their own means. But magical pearls from the moon. It was outrageous and outlandish, but he'd always been a man who believed in magic and the wonders of the world.

He'd employed various folk who were skilled in various

How could he not try?

"I want every available guard on the expedition. Now!" Chris ordered, voice tight with agitation and the hope of a man ready to give up.

* * *

They were taking her belongings! She'd collected them herself. Had slaved for hours upon hours over the years in order to keep herself perfect.

Lilia watched angrily as the royals guards from Petersburg managed to find her special stash of pearls. She'd worked for years to collect them, tirelessly digging and cracking open hard shells in order to make her collection as large as possible.

They gifted strength and beauty, and Lilia couldn't think of anything better.

But now her entire collection was being taken and there was nothing she could do!

"The queen will be better with these?" one of the guards asked as he dumped one of the shells filled with the pearls, into his basket. They made tinkling noise, likes chimes.

"Yes," another answered. "I am most certain of it. I am from around here and the legend has never steered us wrong."

"I hope this works."

They were stealing her prized possessions and link to eternal beauty and power, for that spoiled little wretch?!

Lilia would not let it be. She would not let Minako have the last word!

* * *

"Mrs. Katsuki, are you certain this will work?"

The woman smiled calmly as she handed the cup of tea to the king. "La Lune has always blessed us. And she will bless her majesty as well."

Christophe handled the cup with care, staring at the strangely silver liquid as if held all the answers that he needed. It was their last hope. Nothing else could be done if this failed.

"Minako. Love, I need you to drink this."

"What is it?"

"A special tea. It's our last chance."

Minako stared at the offered bowl, and opened her mouth slightly. He carefully poured the liquid inside, allowing her to take her time. Small sips at a time.

"It's cold," Minako rasped. "Cold to the touch, but it makes me warm."

The liquid _had_ made the cup cold. Colder than any tea Christophe had ever seen before. Yet he could see the red flush moving over his wife's cheeks. She would not lie about something like this. There was warmth spreading through her body.

"I fee comfortable for the first time in forever," the woman remarked, settling into the large pillows of her bed.

"Rest now," her husband whispered, placing a hand over her eyes.

* * *

Minako rested, and in her dreams, she could see a silver haired child with eyes like the sea, smiling at her.

* * *

"The queen has returned to full health!" Mila yelled into the kitchens, alerting everyone to the recent developments.

Sara smiled. "The leaves do not lie. Well done, Hiroko."

Hiroko waved off her gratitude. "It was the pearls. I was merely the messenger."

"The queen is once more whole, thanks to your knowledge, though!" said Mila.

"The child is safe!" added Sara.

"Bless your soul, Hiroko!"

"It's a miracle!"

"It's magical!"

"It's destiny."

* * *

"He shall be named Victor, as a symbol of my victory over my illness," Minako insisted as she cradled her son in her arms. Her very special son, whose hair was like pure moonlight, and whose eyes sparkled as the sea.

Chris, her husband and king, smiled. "It is a strong name for a future leader. I believe this miracle will bless our kingdom for years to come."

The two smiled at their babe, who giggled at them, his cheeks wide with his toothless smile.

And how else to thank the moon then to dedicate their kingdom to it.

Victor's blanket was stitched beautifully, and the silver moon on the front glittered even in darkness.

That symbol would become the kingdom wide representation of Prince Victor Giacometti, and the miracle of his life.

* * *

A baby was born to the King and Queen of Petersburg. A child by the name of Victor Giacometti. A child with hair as long as his body and as silver as the moon itself.

Lilia understood the meaning of it better than anyone ever could. The magic of the pearls had been absorbed by the fetus while it was in the womb and had changed the physical appearance of the boy.

Those fools who lead the kingdom didn't know anything about taking advantage of those gifts given to them. They simply hailed it as a miracle and went about their lives, not even attempting to see if the child had any powers!

It was ridiculous! And Lilia would not allow that fool Minako to get one over on her again!

So if they weren't going to make use of the child, then Lilia would do something about it.

As the owner of those pearls, she was within her right.

* * *

"The prince is missing!" the shrill scream rang throughout the castle, alerting all within to the disaster unfolding.

"Someone has kidnapped the prince!" the king's voice echoed. "I want every guard to search high and low for him! Search for a woman with brown hair, green eyes, and cheekbones that can cut glass."

"They have to find him! He's not hard to miss!" said Hiroko in worry, thinking of the precious little boy that reminded her of her own son who was just a toddler at present. She didn't know what she'd do if someone ever took him away.

"Search everywhere!"

In the ensuing chaos, Minako and Christophe were quiet as they worried together. Because they both knew who had taken their son, and they also knew that finding her would be next to impossible.

But that didn't mean they couldn't put a hit on her anyway.

Lilia Baranovskaya, their former friend and fellow dancer, still held a grudge.

* * *

Lilia cursed when she realized that her cover had been easily broken. There were wanted posters of her everywhere! Her name plastered around the kingdom and all the neighboring towns under its rule! Peopel would surely notice her if she were to venture anywhere else.

Looking down at the child who was crying loudly, she glared, trying to force him into submission. He did nothing but cry harder. He would not be swayed, but as a child, how could he know when to stop?

Finally fed up with him, Lilia decided that here was good enough. Removing the shears she'd brought along especially for this occasion, she lifted a lock of silver hair.

Humming quietly, she smirked when the hair glowed white in response. Drawing upon the power of the pearls was easy if one knew how to do it. She'd been doing it for nearly two decades after all.

It wasn't her fault if those fools refused to take advantage of the gift they'd so wrongly taken from Lilia.

Placing the shears to the hair, she cut off the piece between her fingers, toward the roots so that she would get as much hair as possible.

Instead of a long strand of silver, the hair turned dull and grey in her hands, the glow disappearing. And the small piece sticking out of the side of the boy's head, was like ash. A disgusting color.

She couldn't collect the hair.

And that meant that she couldn't just get rid of the child once the hair was gone. Because if the hair was gone, the power would go with it. And she would not lose all that power after so many years of hard work!

She had to keep him! Keep a child that she did not want.

Growling, the witch threw the piece of hair in frustration!

Nothing was going right!

And the blasted child was _still_ crying!

"Mama!"

Lilia blinked, and an idea struck. An idea that was so ingenious it made her cackle. She had always been a brilliant one.

Minako hadn't deserved Christophe in the first place. And she certainly didn't deserve the fruits of Lilia's hard labor. Therefore Lilia taking back what was rightfully hers was alright. And she would feel absolutely no guilt from it.

Looking down at the child, she fixed a calm smile on her face. She was a good actress. She knew how to play the game when necessary. How else did she survive on her own for so long?

Reaching down, she took the babe into her arms. "Mama's here, darling," said Lilia, voice soft and clear. "She won't be going anywhere. _And neither will you._ "

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Victor and Yuuri celebrate Victor's birthday in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks for such a nice response to the first chapter! I'm glad y'all like it so much!
> 
> -By the end of the chapter, Yuuri is 12. Victor is 10. Two year difference between them. Makka is a little over 1.
> 
> -I am actually watching Barbie as Rapunzel and Tangled over and over to get a good feel for this world I'm building. 
> 
> -This chapter was 1,493 words when I finished writing it. It has over 2,000 when I finished editing. ^-^
> 
> -There are divergences from the movies that inspired this.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Mama, why can't I go outside?"

Victor was only seven, but he knew enough about himself to know what he wanted. And he wanted to go outside so badly. The best he could get though, was the large window that his mother used when coming and going.

From there he could see the grass. It was green and vibrant. He wanted to be able to touch it, but his mother never brought grass into the tower. Sometimes she bought flowers from beyond the curtain, but that was only when Victor was being extra good.

So far he'd had the pleasure of holding roses and daisies. If he behaved, she would bring him some 'Wisteria' next time.

So while he was sad that he couldn't go outside, it wasn't so bad. He got gifts and games to play, so it wasn't as if he was bored or lacking in entertainment.

And there was one event that he absolutely loved. One night a year, there was one thing that Victor could see form his window, that never ceases to amaze him. Not the large rocks or the small pond outside. This event took place in the evening, when the sun had finally descended and the moon was high overhead, big and full.

Silvery lights would appear. They were too far away to see clearly, but they always showed up once a year. On his birthday. Sprinkling the sky like stars that were almost close enough to touch.

Victor wanted to go outside, to at least see where the lights came from in person. He wanted to know why they only appeared once every year, and he wanted to know why they came from the ground and not the sky.

His mother sighed as she brushed his hair. "The world is very dangerous place, full of wicked and horrible people. I cannot in good conscience subject you to that. You aren't ready."

Victor frowned but nodded.

"Remember that I love you dearly."

She placed a kiss on the crown of his head, face pressed into his silver hair.

"I love you too, Mama."

_Even if you keep me from having fun for my own safety._

* * *

Even though Victor had no way of leaving the tower, that didn't stop him from dreaming about touching the grass and the flowers down below. Didn't stop him from wanting to jump into the pond. To swim in something large than a metal tub.

His mother set up a pulley system for him, so he could fetch water from the pond without having to actually go down and get wet. And every day, Victor would collect four pails of water and have them separated for each use. Cooking, cleaning, bathing, and whatever else the water might be needed for. It was always best to have extra water on hand.

Victor had to 'learn how to care for himself', for when he was old enough to experience the world outside. His mother carefully instructed him in the chores and how to make him own clothing. How to cook his own food. How to keep himself cleaning and fit. Victor took every lesson to heart. They were important to his future and he wanted to prove that he could handle the pressure.

When he turned eight, his mother gifted him with something from the outside world. A puppy. She was small and tiny, and she said that the puppy was supposed to be a test to see if he could be trusted to care for another. If he could, then he would be trusted to be alone for hours at a time.

Victor named her Makka. She was small and brown, and fluffier than any pillow Victor had in his room. She 'yipped' because she wasn't big enough to bark loudly. And she was playful.

Victor taught her how to help with chores, and how to play fetch. She learned how to count while Victor moved about, trying find ways to entertain himself up in the tower.

He had a goal in mind. If he could teach Makka and raise her to be 'self-sufficient' like Mama wanted _him_ to be, then maybe Mama would finally let him go outside.

And after a year of having Makka beside him, Victor felt that he was a lot more mature now. He understood his lesson better, and he took every bit of information in, not letting anything escape.

Just a few more years.

"Victor, Mama has brought you some presents!" his mother crooned from down below.

Victor wrapped his hair aroudn the hook over the windowsill and carefully lowered his hair down until she could step into the cradle easier. Victor easily pulled her up, having gotten used to lifting more than his own weight from various chores and work he'd down aroudn the tower.

When his mother was safely inside, she revealed the contents of her palm basket.

It was filled with gifts for his birthday. A new comb for his hair. Silver and fine-toothed with bright blue gems on the one side. The rest of the basket was filled with special dyes and paints for his arts.

He smiled and thanked her, moving to put his new gifts away. He was ten now, he could put his own things away.

Once finished, Victor seated himself on the floor and listened as his mother began to hum. His hair was glowing in response, like it always did. At least he never wanted for a light int he darkness.

"Your hair continues to grow longer, darling. Nearly thirty feet."

Victor nodded. "Do you think we can put it in a plait it some day?" Sometimes it got too heavy and he wanted it out of the way. He'd probably looked good with plaits.

"Mmm. Maybe some day."

* * *

Victor peeked around the corner of his doorway. The tower was dark. Darker than usual. His mother had finally gone to bed after hours and hours of Victor waiting for her to.

Carefully, the boy gathered his hair in his arms and tip toed down the stairs having long ago determined which steps were safe and which ones weren't.

The large window - the main source of lightning in the tower, took up a good portion of the wall. It also had a windowsill which allowed him to sit on the ledge whenever his mother wasn't around, so he could stare off into the distance and hope for the day that he could touch the grass personally.

It was his birthday. The special day.

On the night of his birthday every year, the lights would appear, and he'd begun a tradition of sneaking down the stairs in order to go and see them. His mother didn't need to know about it though.

Over the pointed rocks that blocked his view of the outside world beyond the cutrain, he could see the darkness steadily getting lighter and lighter until small beacons of silver rose into the sky, flickering even from so far away.

Makka was quiet as she sat on the sill with him, watching as the lights got higher and higher.

"Makka, one day we're going to go and see them in person. I promise."

* * *

"Yuuri, don't you want to light a lantern?"

Katsuki Yuuri, an energetic but reclusive twelve year old, looked up from his stitching. His mother was holding out one of the generic silver lanterns that were made every year, her brown eyes concerned. On it was a crescent moon, to symbolize the lost prince of Petersburg.

He shook his head and held up his blue cloth. "I made my own."

Instead of the usual silver everyone else used, Yuuri's was made of light blue fabric to represent the prince's eyes. The moon was silver though, but it was full. The fabric was also the size of a tablecloth that would perfectly fit one of the palace's kitchen tables.

"I need to finish my last few stitches and then we can light my lantern."

His mother smiled and placed a hand on his head. "You're a good boy, Yuuri."

"It just seemed right," he murmured. "I want it to mean something. And maybe the prince will see it somehow."

"That's all we can hope for, darling."

Yuuri finished the last stitch and smiled. All he had to do was attach it to the lantern frame.

"Oh my!" his mother gasped when the flame was finally lit. Unlike all the others, his was about seven times their size. And it glowed blue and because he'd left small holes between the stitches, the light would escape through almost like stars in the night sky.

With his mother's help, Yuuri was able to carry his personal lantern to the large window of their personal rooms.

Without a problem, the lantern lifted off and into the sky, sparkling brighter than any other out there.

"I'm sure he would love it, Yuuri."

"My lantern next year will be better," the boy vowed. He was already envisioning the the one for the next year. Maybe he'd finally be able to stitch the prince's baby face by then.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's okay."

* * *

"Makka!" Victor whispered urgently as he pointed out toward the lights. "Do you see the big blue one?"

Makka gave a tiny yip of acknowledgement.

Victor's eyes trailed after it, watching as it moved from side to side, rising higher than the other lights. It was so pretty!

"Why is that one so different though?" he couldn't help but wonder.

The blue light stood out from the silver lights. It was bigger, brighter, and moved faster.

It looked like… it was getting closer!

"Makka, I think it's floating over here!" Victor said in awe, because yes, the light was coming closer while the others stayed wherever they were.

How peculiar. He was bouncing from excitement.

He didn't know how long he sat there, watching as the light got closer. He didn't really care that the light of dawn was rising over the horizon by the time the light, which turned out to not be a light at all, was within clear visible distance.

It wasn't just a light, it was a lantern. A special lantern to stay up for so long. Long after all the other lights had gone out. It had just floated right into the rocky territory that tower resided in.

Victor stood suddenly and wrapped his hair around the hook above the window. If he was going to do this, it had to be now.

Makka gave a worried yip, but Victor ignored it in order to arrange his thirty-seven foot long hair into a proper basket. Like the one his mother used when she needed to get back into the tower.

Victor stepped onto the small foothold and proceeded to lower himself down a bit. Makka was watching from her place and she looked horrified, but Victor didn't care. He had to move quickly if he wanted the lantern.

It was so close, but it was losing altitude and was falling. Victor loosened the grip on his hair and he free fell several feet in order to grab at the iron of the top of the lantern. His foot was what kept him from slamming into the ground.

Victor was dangling about fifteen feet above the ground, one foot and hand on his own hair and the other on the lantern that he was determined to get back to his bed chambers one way or another.

The little flame inside died then, which made it easier for Victor to tug it up along himself. He didn't have to worry about burning himself, and the wind was thankfully cool enough.

Thank goodness he'd gotten used to playing with his hair and hefting his mother through the window, otherwise he wouldn't have been strong enough for this.

When Victor rolled back onto the sill, Makka was bouncing in agitation and looking toward the stairs repeatedly. She yipped urgently.

With a sigh, Victor jumped down to the floor and made a mad dash for the stairs, Makka behind him.

When he was safe in his room, and the door was closed, he was able to give the lantern a look over, enjoying the feel of the fabric. It was softer than anything he'd ever felt before.

Victor had broken the rules all for a lantern. But it was a lantern that appeared on his birthday and practically floated into his home It was basically his now. So of course he could take it and keep it now.

But this lead him to consider the other lights. From a distance, the lantern had looked like the other lights, but of a different color. So did that mean that the other lights were also lanterns? And did they all have such pretty designs on them?

Why were they made and why did they only appear on Victor's birthday? What was the significance of the lanterns?

He'd had to take the lantern apart and get rid of the metal frame as quickly as he could. And the fabric. He could hide that pretty easily.

One day he'd find out the answers to all of his questions.

"Makka, this was the best birthday yet."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yuuri is like a step up from being a tailor. He needs better business though.
> 
> -Victor has collected all of the lanterns Yuuri made because for some 'odd reason' they always blow into his home.
> 
> -Lilia is horrible. A lot of people don't realize the extent of the abuse of Mother Gothel in Tangled. At least in Barbie, it was kind of obvious with how cross she always was.
> 
> -Victor's birthday is coming up! And that means Yuuri and he will meet!
> 
> -Also, pay attention to that comb that is mentioned.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Yuuri shifted his spectacles to the side as he made the stitch a lot closer than before. In order to refine his tactics, he needed to practice and doing that took time. And money. Both of which weren't exactly prevalent in his life.

His mother and sister working in the palace was one thing, but Yuuri had more interests. He was a 'couturier' and he made a modest living to help his family. He lived in the same home as his mother and sister and he benefited from their duties as palace staff.

Enough that his mother made sure to talk about him to her fellow workers who made requests of him all the time. It kept a steady flow of business and kept him busy. Though sometimes… Yuuri had to do extra things to get some money.

Such as gambling.

He didn't want his mother or Mari to know that he gambled. He didn't want to bring such a thing around them. It wasn't exactly a dirty thing, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

But it was also how he could afford to purchase extra essentials in order to make such nice clothing. While he wasn't exactly the best with a needle and thread, he was certainly rising in popularity.

By tripling his money in one evening, he could get his hands on some worthwhile tools and fabrics.

At least he didn't have to waste money on food and a place to sleep, as the families of the palace workers got free room and board.

Yuuri wanted more for his family though, even if it was just more comfort. What about when they could no longer work in the castle? Where were they to go then? They didn't have anything else.

So there were certain things that had to be done.

And as many people were beginning to accuse him of cheating and thievery, he had to travel further to win more money.

If he was a more talented tailor, he'd probably wouldn't be worrying so much. He'd have high paying, priority clients. He'd be able to take the time necessary to dedicate to his craft. Possibly make his mother something nicer to wear for once. See Mari actually attend one of the dances int he town square in an outfit she desired.

However, it was the life he'd been given. That or cleaning every day. He preferred his duties more.

"Yuuri, I was given some spare cloth from one of the maids. She said that queen no longer wanted these dresses and requested they be removed permanently. Do what you will with them."

Mari dropped the basket of clothes beside him, a smile on her face.

Clothing worn by royalty was always of good quality. Yuuri could make very nice clothing with it. And the clothing would be of far more interesting and fetch more money in return.

He knew of a neighboring village that would appreciate the ideas he had in mind for the fabric in that basket. They were people easily subjected to change and loved new styles in everything. Theater, music, clothing, art, it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Mari."

"Do your best, Yuuri."

The woman smiled and waved, heading back toward her room,

Yuuri dove into the basket, smiling. Maybe La Lune was finally gracing him with some good fortune.

* * *

Victor fingered his newest lantern. Or rather, the fabric he'd gotten off the last lantern.

It seemed that somehow, ever since he was ten, a big lantern would make its way directly into his home, and Victor would either have to jump out the window to catch it, or climb onto the roof in order to pluck it off the tip of the tower.

As usual, like all the others, the fabric was blue and soft. But the design changed every year. The first time was a moon and the second time were the stars.

Another had a pair of eyes stitched into it, and the most recent had a baby that was swaddled in a white blanket, with silver hair that had been meticulously stitched into the fabric.

Victor wouldn't deny that he assumed the baby was him. After all, his mother told him that his magical hair was rare and that no one had ever had silver hair before. But if the child was supposed to be him, how did the person who created them, know what he looked like?

Still, Victor had spent much of his free time over the years, turning the various lanterns into a quilt for himself. One day, when he was free to live where he so chose, it was going to be his blanket. He didn't care if it was irregular in size, he was going to freely use it and not worry about how his mother would react to it.

It wouldn't have to be a secret anymore.

He'd also finally be able to get rid of the iron frames from the lanterns. He had seven and they had been difficult to hide, but he'd managed it over the years.

And Victor was turning eighteen soon! A week to go!

_Bark!_

Smiling, Victor hastened to put his blanket away and rushed off for the stiars, his hair dragging behind him as he ran.

"Are you hungry, Makka?"

_Bark!_

"Me as well."

He ended up making use of the chicken his mother had brought him the former morning. Already slaughtered thankfully.

"Standard chicken and eggs I suppose," he murmured and he moved to remove the chicken from the icebox. "You know, we should probably save this for supper."

Who was he kidding. They'd eat it now. Why not?

"Makka, I'm thinking of making pie tonight."

_Bark!_

* * *

Victor tossed a piece of chicken into the air for his dear friend, and snorted when Makka leapt up to catch it in her open maw.

"It's good?"

_Bark!_

"At least one of us can enjoy or morning meal. I have to brush my hair after this."

Makka gave a low whine of distress that Victor could connect with so very well.

Ah, yes. Brushing his hair had always been a chore. And now that his mother disappeared for days at a time, it was even more hellish than it used to be.

Seventy feet of magical hair that could glow, heal, and even reverse time in a sense. But for some reason, it couldn't prevent itself from tangling. He would never understand how that worked.

Victor fingered the comb his mother had given him all those years ago. Silver and fancy, the teeth each had individual teeth. Very finely crafted and probably the nicest thing in the tower. He didn't know where she got it, but he was grateful.

He only wished the words on the handle made sense. But they were in a language he didn't understand.

One day he was going to get a translation. He just wished he could get it now.

But maybe… maybe he could ask.

His eighteenth birthday was next week after all.

_Bark!_

"I'm getting to it, you don't need to rush me!"

Nosy puppy.

* * *

"Victor, darling, your birthday is coming up and I'm leaving for the East. Is there something special that you wanted?"

Lilia stared at the boy she'd dedicated eighteen years to. A boy who didn't seem to experience any of the issues others his age always did. Perfect teeth, hair, skin. The pearls had gifted him with luck and beauty.

By extension, she too benefited from such whenever she sang to his hair.

The magic was easy to manipulate if one knew how.

Victor's pale face went pink. He was embarrassed, meaning he knew what he wanted but didn't know how to ask for it.

"Darling, we both know that you cannot get anything if you do not speak up. The worst I can say is 'no'."

That was actually false. She could say a lot of things, but he didn't need to know that. After all, he'd been perfectly malleable little thing for nearly seventeen years, so obviously she didn't need to use drastic measures on him just yet.

Victor took a deep breath and made a wild gesture toward the window.

" _Every_ _year_ on my birthday, these glowing silver lights appear in the sky. They aren't stars because they aren't constant throughout the years, and are far too close, allowing me to almost see them clearly. I've been watching them for years, and this year… I want to see them up close."

Lilia's heart might have skipped a few beats when she finally comprehended his words.

To some extent, Victor knew about the lantern festival that Minako and her fool of a husband, had created in hopes of 'bringing their child home'. Victor had been aware of it for years apparently. He was becoming daring and he wanted to venture outside just to see some pathetic lights that wouldn't even last that long.

She couldn't let it happen! If he somehow got what he wanted this time, he'd be more daring next time. He might even get the silly notion in his mind that he could sneak out.

She had carefully crafted an image of the outside world to bully him into fearing it. She hadn't had to go beyond mental manipulation and special 'training' to raise him how she wanted him to be. So having to do anything strenuous would be too much work and energy.

How was she to manipulate this to her advantage? How to keep the puppet on the strings?

"My dear, handling the people in the outside world is not like raising a canine. People are rabid and rude. Savages with no manners and no care for themselves let alone other. They don't care about your feelings and they won't be considerate of you," said Lilia, voice soft and caring, like Victor had grown used to.

The boy's shoulders were slowly loosening. She reached out to run her fingers through his hair in a calming gesture.

"You have no experience in this area. You are a tad too immature to handle the responsibility at the moment. Your lacking fashion sense would make you an easy target. You have no equilibrium from what I've seen. It would be so easy for you to fall into a pit of quicksand, or find yourself surrounded by poison ivy.

"There are people who eat each other, darling. Cannibals. They always take the easy ones. The beautiful ones. Animals that would prey on you in an instant, and you would have no defence. And in the end, there are others who aren't as civilized as we are. With pointed or rotted teeth and poor hygiene. You would be a beacon among them, and they'd kidnap you, thinking you were someone of status, and when you were proven to be of no consequence, they'd punish you."

Victor shivered suddenly as her voice lowered in warning. His fingers latched into the hem of her belled sleeve. An attempt to calm himself once more.

She almost smiled.

"Punishments could be done with knives or shears. Cutlery or weaponry. They would use their bodies on you and force you to do horrible things. It's a dangerous place for someone so young. They might even try to take your hair if they found out how special you are."

That did it. Victor, who had slowly been losing his composure, eyes widening and tearing up, grasped at his hair. He gathered a large pile in his arms, clutching to it for support.

"So is one night this early on, truly worth these possibilities, when you can wait a few more years to mature a little more? Do you truly wish to worry me so? I can't lose you, my pearl. You're too precious."

Victor shook his head. "I'm… I'm sorry, mama. I ju- I just wanted to see the lights."

Lilia opened her arms, and accepted the bone crushing hug when he launched himself at her.

"It's alright, dear. I understand the desire to live dangerously. One day, you'll be able to as well. But for now, we'll simply settle for more paints and treats. Is that fine?"

He nodded.

Lilia smiled to herself. She was an impeccable liar. Of course this also meant that she would have to start considering their future. A compliant slave was always the best kind of slave after all.

* * *

Honestly. Calling the royal guard over something as simple as them losing to Yuri in a card game was a little extreme.

All Yuuri knew was that he couldn't go home now because of them.

He needed to see his friend Yuuko. She could pass on a message for him. So his mother and sister didn't need to worry.

For now, he just had to lay low, otherwise Jean Jacques Leroy, the head rider of the royal guard, would come tromping into his life and muck everything up.

Yuuri just needed to think of a plan.

Staring at the money he'd managed to win, he sighed, hoping it was all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri ends up finding the lost prince. Said prince doesn't know he's a prince though. Or that he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I have permission to link Kyyhky's art. Don't attack me! Yuuri isn't much like Eugene. After all, this is a mix of Tangled/Barbie as Rapunzel. I'm tweaking things to fit my purpose obviously!
> 
> -More plot and drama!
> 
> -This was fun!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Mrs. Katsuki, I'm so sorry!"

Hiroko and Mari were onto each other. Mari knew something had been going on but she didn't even dare to think it could be anything like this. SOme thigns were too fantastical after all.

Yuuri had to go into hiding for a while because he'd become so good at gambling, that his fellow players were sore over losing and decided to claim thievery. The royal guard had placed wanted posted of him all over the kingdom, leaving everyone on the lookout for her brother's face.

It was a shameful thing. Especially since Yuuri had never stolen anything in his life and didn't have enough time to do all the crimes he was being accused of. Not that Jean Jacques Leroy would ever listen. The man was so cocksure, it was wonder he ever got anything done.

But Mari had faith. Yuuri was smarter than JJ and so the fool would return to the kingdom, claiming that Yuuri had probably died, all to save face. His reputation would be in tatters if he could managed to find one simple man who was much smaller than he and lacked any sort of formal training.

Yuuko, their Yuuri's long time friend, had come bearing a letter from Yuuri and so unfolded this small drama in their lives.

**I'm sorry you have to find out about this in such a way.**

**I only wanted to have something better, but that will take**

**time and money. Hopefully I can think of a way to fix this**

**before I return.**

**Stay safe and don't let the fools harass you. The guards cannot**

**search the palace workers without a direct order from the king or**

**queen and as your advice helped save the queen, they have taken**

**a liking to you. Keep your noses down and remain as you are.**

**Much love,**

**Yuuri.**

It had been sad, but Mari understood. Yuuri had a way of doing things. He'd be okay. He had to be.

"He'll be fine," she decided. "He's done a lot and he's capable of helping himself. You both used to play around in the woods and scavenge, so it shouldn't be hard to look after himself for a few nights. He'll be back. He's a slippery little thing after all."

Yuuko sighed and Hiroko gave a shuddering gasp, shoulders trembling.

"Besides, maybe we can appeal to her majesty and explain the situation. She has always been fond of the children of the staff. Yuuri was never a problem child and was the only one who was quiet and contemplative even while the other got into mischief."

Hiroko wiped her tears away and nodded. "That's a wonderful idea, Mari. The queen might be able to help."

Mari placed a hand on Yuuko's head and smiled. "Thank you for coming. You've been such a good friend to him and I know he appreciates everything you've done."

"I just hope he comes home."

 _So do I,_ Mari thought. _So do I._

Wherever he was, she hoped he was calm and safe.

* * *

It was _not_ safe!

Yuuri's life was all about the drama these days. Being chased by the royal guard was one thing, but to have JJ - the fool of all fools - and his trusty steed after him, wasn't pleasant.

And the whole debacle between them started when Yuuri refused to play with him when they were younger, prompting JJ to name pretty much everything he owned, 'Yuri'. Including his horse. Which he boasted was so much better than Katsuki Yuuri any day.

Why would an eight year old child of a servant want with a six year old son of a noble? Yuuri wasn't the kind to play 'pirate' or 'knight'. JJ was privileged(spoiled) and had an attitude that made him impossible to get along with, so of course Yuuri avoided him like the plague.

Naming everything 'Yuri' was like he'd stabbed himself in the foot. Because he spelled Yuuri's name incorrectly, so basically his revenge was pointless.

And the thing was, Yuri the Horse wasn't exactly kind, not even to his rider. He simply had a view of the world and apparently disliked it when that view was crossed.

The horse was a problem.

Why?

While JJ was a human born into a good life, and therefore lacking in basically every type of knowledge needed to survive on his own, Yuri wasn't so foolish. The horse was intelligent beyond measure and was very good at tracking from being found in the wild on his own. So Yuuri knew very well that JJ would give up soon because he wasn't as skilled a guard as he thought he was, but the horse wouldn't give up.

Being beaten wasn't exactly good.

So Yuuri had to actually worry about the steed and not the rider.

Trees weren't comfortable. He needed a place to sleep that wasn't hard or painful.

The whinnying of a horse in the distance had him speeding up. Trees and bushes passing him by. He got smacked in the face by a stray branch and hissed at the sting in his cheek.

Frustrated, Yuuri cut through the grass and off the road so he couldn't leave a trail behind. It was simply better to take his time and to proceed as quietly as possible. After all, horses had an impeccable sense of hearing.

* * *

Victor stared at his bookshelf, noting that he had in fact read all of the books thereon many times over the past month.

He had nothing to do!

There was the quilt, but he needed another fabric for it if he wanted to finish it, so for the time being, it was uneven and there was no way for him to fix it.

He didn't feel like painting. He was also lacking in space to paint anyway, so there was no point in trying.

His sketchpad had some free space but he was out of charcoal.

It seemed that almost all of his hobbies, save for the singing and guitar were unavailable, and it was so unfair!

This was why he wanted to go outside. There _had_ to be interesting things out there. Even if it was truly as terrifying as his mother claimed it way, surely it was better than being confined to a small tower? She left constantly, so it couldn't have been as bad as she said it was.

Victor sighed and took up his silver comb of many years and gave himself a sure nod. He could do this. It would at least pass the time if nothing else. Thankfully it wasn't a washing day.

Makka gave a whine.

"I feel you, Makka. I understand."

[Some time during Victor's elaborate brushing](http://kyyhky.tumblr.com/post/155732872750/more-on-the-tangled-au-%D9%A9-%E0%B9%91%D9%88-not), he found himself singing softly, a song he'd made up years ago. A song he sang when he cleaned.

"And I keep wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin', when will my life begin?"

Makka lifted her head from where she was seated down on the floor, and gave a commiserating howl.

At least someone understood.

* * *

Tower! There was a tower out in the middle of the forest! Talk about having to pay no property taxes.

Still, it was perfect, and Yuuri wasted no time in scaling the building when no door presented itself. The rocks were jutting out in various angles and he barely managed to heft himself up. It was a good thing he'd gotten good at climbing over the years otherwise he probably would have fallen several times.

Climbing in the window was a bit harder and honestly, he never wanted to do it again. There had to be a door or something. Climbing back down would probably be hell.

It was dark inside, but it was obviously lived in as a melted down candle was on the table and a pie was cooling on a rack beside the window. Maybe he could hide in a cupboard until it was safe?

_Bark!_

His head jerked around toward the sudden noise, but all he saw was black.

* * *

"There is a man in my tower."

_Bark!_

"A man. An actual human being with limbs like mine."

_Bark!_

"A human being with limbs like mine, that isn't my mother."

_Bark!_

Victor ceased his pacing and turned to stare at Makka, who was busy nosing around the man's fallen form. "Makka, come away from him! You do not know where he has been!"

Makka gave a low whine as she shoved the unconscious man onto his back, allowing Victor to see his face clearly.

His very clean face. Hadn't his mother said that the people of the outside world were dirty? Weren't they supposed to be unhygienic and awful?

Confused, Victor leaned a little closer. He looked very clean actually. His hair wasn't oily and it wasn't the same dark shade as Victor's mother's hair was. More black. No reflection in the light, no highlights in the least.

His jawline wasn't as soft as Victor's and there was no hair despite how Victor's book claimed most men had beards.

Victor used the handle of the iron skillet he'd knocked the man out with, to check his teeth. After all, just because he looked clean, didn't mean he was.

White. Straight. Pretty. His teeth were nice.

Victor inhaled through his nose, hoping to get some kind of scent. All he could smell was grass and some kind of metal.

"Makka, I don't know what to do. There's a man on our floor. He doesn't look anything like what mother claimed other people would look like. But he was sneaking into the tower. Why was he sneaking and how did he find us?"

_Bark!_

Victor nodded. It _could_ be because of his hair. It very well could be. His mother always said that people might try to cut it and take it for themselves. Because they were selfish.

But the man didn't look like a bad person. Nothing at all like his mother described.

Maybe he should shove him in a cupboard for now until he had a plan?

Yes, that would work.

* * *

It didn't work. Victor had struggled and struggled but he couldn't actually pick the man up in any way, so he had to settle for wrapping him in hair and dragging him around. It was the fastest method he could find.

Once the man was secured to a chair, Victor found himself waiting for him to come to. If he wanted answers, he had to play it safe. He had to be calm and poise, like his mother. She was the mistress of calm.

Makka snuffled around by his feet as he sat waiting. How long did it take for someone to awaken from forced unconsciousness? Victor never had anyone to test the thought on before, so he didn't know.

Hmm...

He could do this.

"Makka, lick him, please."

* * *

When Yuuri came to, it was because something wet and warm was being dragged over his face. That wet thing ended up being the tongue of a dog. A very large poodle in fact.

"Hello," he murmured to the canine. "Where did you come from?"

"She's mine."

Yuuri's head jerked up, but he couldn't go far. He looked down and found that his body was wrapped up and stuck to a wooden chair, tightly bound with some kind of silk. It was long and silver and when he tried to shift, he could barely move.

Frowning, he tried to peer close, but without his spectacles, the details were lost on him. Though he swore he was being held in place by hair and if so… disgusting. He hoped it was clean at least.

"Struggling… would be pointless, you know. You won't be getting out anytime soon unless I let you."

Yuuri looked up, following the long line of hair as it trailed across the room and up the side of the wall and into the rafters. It was too dark to spot anything detailed though, and his vision across great distances was poor.

"Why are you all the way up there if I'm tied up?" It didn't seem to make sense to him.

"I'm asking the questions here!" a young but slightly breathy tenor sounded out.

"Okay, okay. You might want to calm down a little or you'll fall into a panic attack."

No response.

Slowly, the shadows moved and a window overhead was opened, bathing in bright sunlight. He blinked rapidly to dispel the white spots clouding his vision and had to turn his head away.

"Who are you? How did you find my tower?"

"Um… I was running through the forest, I was going to lean against a wall. It was not a wall, but a curtain of leaves. I was going to hide in here for a while."

"And your name?"

"Yuuri Katsuki. As my family was originally from the East however, my family name comes first, so it would be Katsuki Yuuri."

The shadow crept closer.

"Well, Katsuki Yuuri, I'm not so sure I want to believe you. I've been warned about men and who's to say that you didn't come here to steal my hair and use it for your own nefarious purposes?"

"What sort of fictional novels have you been reading?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask. It was such a poor line, if couldn't have been just made up on the spot.

"Just answer my question!"

"Fine. I don't want your hair. Hair isn't exactly a trustworthy replacement for thread. As hair is incredibly weak, it would make whatever you used it on, also weak. It could cause problems down the road."

" _Thread_?"

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. "I'm a glorified tailor. Basically, if it's made with fabric, I can make it for you. Clothing, standards, table cloths. My stitchwork has improved vastly over the years and I'm slowly earning a good reputation among some of the smaller villages in the area."

Slowly, the shadow he'd been speaking to, stepped into the sunlight that had been nearly blinding Yuuri. Yuuri felt his own jaw drop because for a long time he'd thought his friend Yuuko was incredibly beautiful, but she didn't even hold a candle to the young man standing before him.

Bot at all.

"You don't _seem_ to be a bad person," the young man said, silver eyebrows drawn together. "You got far too excited over clothing to be lying about it. But why did you need to hide in my tower? What have you done?"

"Nothing wrong, I assure you. It just- sometimes you need to make sacrifices to have nice things and if I want to get more clients, I need to make more clothing. My clothing needs good fabrics and stitchwork, meaning I have to acquire fabric and threads, which cost a lot of money, especially if it is dyed already. A few folks I've taken to gambling with in order to double my funds, don't like that I won, and called for the royal guard. So until things calm down, I can't go home."

He frowned. "I wouldn't bring this sort of thing under my mother's roof. She and my sister have enough to worry about at the moment."

The silver head of his captor tilted. "You still live with your mother too? How old are you?"

"Twenty. It's a common practice, though typically in the kingdom we move out when we marry so that we may start our own families."

"Then… it's fine for eighteen year olds to remain with their parents?"

"You're eighteen?"

"I never said _that_!"

"It was implied. And yes, it's perfectly natural to still live with your parents well into your twenties even. So long as you help out around the house and shoulder part of the burden, there shouldn't be any issues."

The young man nodded, looking lost as he stared down at his dog. The skillet in his hands, that Yuuri had only just noticed, lowered to his side.

"Fine," the young man sighed. "I have a couple of questions for you. If you swear to answer truthfully, I will release you and feed you supper. It's almost twilight and I would prefer not to miss a meal nor have to worry about you longer than necessary."

"Okay," Yuuri agreed. "You don't have to feed me though. I can just leave."

The man didn't answer. "I'm going to get something. I'll be right back."

He disappeared, the hair wrapped around Yuuri not so much as moving. Yuuri craned his neck to see where the other was going, and spotted him disappearing up the stairs. He was silent like a cat. The hair followed, but what was wrapped around Yuuri didn't move and inch.

How long did that hair grow? Was that even possible? At least it looked clean.

The teen was back moments later, holding a few things in his arms.

"I need to know if you can tell me about where this comes from?"

Before him was something he never thought he'd see again. Or rather, 'some things' he never thought he would see after the festivals.

This stranger had somehow found and collected all of the lanterns he'd made over the years. And he was sewing them together, in a sort of patchwork style quilt.

"Every year, these blow into my home. They're from lanterns, I found out. Every year, thousands of lanterns are released into the sky. Why?"

Blinking, Yuuri tried to form a coherent thought. How did the teen not know about the festival?

"The king and queen made it a tradition that is part of a festival in honor of their child. The queen was ill eighteen years ago, during her pregnancy. She wasn't supposed to live, but a miracle came upon her and she was made healthy once more and gave birth to a son. To celebrate, she and the king launched a silver lantern into the sky to commemorate the occasion.

"However, someone stole the child away after his first birthday, and the festival is now held on his birthday in hopes of him finding his way home. Somehow."

The teen's face fell in sadness and Yuuri could relate. It _was_ a sad tale.

"I always made my lanterns personally. They were special in my opinion, so I wanted them to be different. I never thought someone would find them and keep them," Yuuri murmured, staring at the soon-to-be quilt.

"You made _these_?! I've considered them birthday presents ever since the first one came!" the silver haired man gushed, eyes wide and excited.

"Your birthday is the same day as the festival?"

"I suppose so," the other shrugged as he held out the final item.

"This last thing, I'm not certain you'll be able to read this. If you can't, I understand."

A silver comb was held in front of his face, and Yuuri found himself marveling at the craftsmanship put into its creation. It had to have taken months at least, to put that much detail in it.

Still, he was being asked to read something.

Something in his mother's mother tongue.

_"'Constant as the moon above,_

_always know that you are loved._

_To our son, Victor, on his first birthday._

_With love forever, mother and father.'"_

"Mother said I never had a father. But it's a gift to me from him _and_ her?"

Yuuri's jaw dropped in realization as his eyes flickered to the quilt, where the baby face of the prince stared back at him. Then to the teen standing before him, who was muttering to himself in confusion. Long silver hair and eyes like the ocean. Eighteen years of age or almost at least.

"Your name is Victor?"

" _Obviously_ ," the teen sassed back.

The lost prince. Living in a tower away from civilization and apparently unaware of his heritage.

Oh hell.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, who had been contemplating how to handle the situation, had just been given a way to get the lost prince, back to the kingdom, without having to lie to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Drama and feels.
> 
> -Progression! I feel for Victor. Poor Yuuri, but he's also kind of lucky! ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

True to his word, Victor released Yuuri from the chair and even gave him back his bag full of money. And strangely, Yuuri wasn't in any way annoyed with Victor and his actions. He seemed more contemplative and barely paid attention to when he was lead to the table where Victor had him take a seat in a more comfortable chair.

"I hope you don't have anything against vegetables," Victor murmured as he placed the bowl of salad before the other man and a small bowl full of a raspberry vinaigrette that Victor kept prepared at all times. "It's too late to make an elaborate supper."

"No," Yuuri cleared his throat and smiled, "they're fine. You don't have to feed me anything, so I would have no business to complain anyway."

"I know. But I've never had a guest before and this is pretty exciting now that I know you aren't a killer or a robber. It means that we can talk and you can tell me things!"

Yuuri was frowning though. "Why have you never had a guest? You live with your mother, right? Surely you have friends and family. Parties or gatherings every month?"

Victor shrugged as he took his seat. "Not really. Mother doesn't trust people and she swears that the outside world is full of horrible people who do terrible things. We stay here to stay safe. We have no family."

"But you would have a family name, surely?"

Victor's head shook. "Mother said that where she comes from is uncouth and unsavory. She prefers to not remember it and simply uses her given name."

Yuuri nodded in understanding and took up his cutlery to dedicate some of his attention to the lettuce and tomatoes.

"Don't you ever want to go somewhere though? Overall, while some people are rude, the kingdom is a pleasant place. It sparkles in the sunlight and is incredibly clean. Someone drops a bushel of apples and ten people appear in the midst of the chaos in order to help pick them up. The nice are in the majority, this I swear."

Yuuri swore that people in his kingdom were nice and kind. Helpful to pick up messes that weren't their own. And while there were some annoying folks, not everyone was like that.

Victor huffed. "Mother always discouraged outings for me. She says I need to mature more before I can handle it."

Yuuri snorted. "How can you mature any more than you are right now? You cook and clean for yourself, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You can sew apparently. What else have you been doing on your own for years?"

"Anything I have to. Mother is away often, so I have to take care of the tower."

"Does she ever help? With anything?"

Victor moved to say 'yes', but then he thought about it and realized that she didn't. She never did. It had been years since she actually helped with the food or the upkeep of the tower. Strange. He hadn't noticed for some reason.

"No," Victor admitted. "I can't remember the last time she helped around here, actually. I was probably a young child."

"So you're forced to stay up here indefinitely-"

"I can leave when I'm old enough!" Victor protested, voice tight with anger. He wasn't hopeless rabbit or anything! He had independence!

"And when will that be? And furthermore, how will you get out without the door? Are you going to jump out the window? How does your mother leave?"

"She uses my hair as a step and I pull her up."

Yuuri's nose wrinkled in obvious disgust. "And then what? You let her down and have no way of getting down yourself. So you're stuck up here."

"I could leave if I want!" insisted Victor, thinking about the various times he'd jumped out the window to catch lanterns over the years. "I just… I'm wary of what's out there." He'd never been outside, so he was right to be wary.

"Because you've never _been_ out there," said Yuuri, echoing his thoughts perfectly. His eyes were tight though, and he looked annoyed.

"Children younger than you traverse the woods alone all the time. I was doing it by the time I was eight, and I never encountered any issues. So the fact is, you live up here, alone most of the time because your mother disappears a lot and doesn't give enough details as to where she is going. She claims you aren't ready and can't handle the dangers of the world, but she willingly goes out all the time. You are forced to keep the tower clean and cook for you both. You probably wash and mend the clothing. And the fact that you consider a lantern the best gift ever, is sad. Also, you've been greatly discouraged from ever thinking of leaving alone, which is a fear tactic if you were wondering."

Victor never had someone to just break down his entire existence in such a way. He'd never had anyone but his mother. He wasn't sure why Yuuri was so adamant about this. His stomach felt odd. He got the odd vision of himself regurgitating his own meal.

"Where I come from, there is a word for what you are. Not a child. Not a son. A slave. Slavery was abolished a century ago."

Victor's stomach dropped at the statement. The ill feeling was getting worse.

"Prisoners receive better treatment than this. They're put in the same corridor and get to speak with one another. They don't have to clean or cook. They are simply expected to not cause a ruckus as they pay for their crimes. What crime have you committed to be treated like this? If the queen found out, your mother would be in prison indefinitely."

"But _why_?!" Victor demanded, his voice rising in pitch too quickly. "It has always been like this!"

"And it should not be!" Yuuri countered, slammed his hand on the table and startling Victor in the proces. "My mother and sister have never made me do all the work. We have our chores split up evenly. We take turns. None of us disappear on each other and expect the others to just handle everything on their own. What you do is what newlyweds do. When they have a new home and are on their own. And they share responsibilities.

"I know very well that I could take care of myself just barely on my own, and yet you're so self-sufficient that you would easily get by on your own. You _are_ mature enough, you just lack experience with other people, which you have been kept away from. And it's unhealthy. How do you expect to make friends when you don't know how to interact with humans other than your mother?"

Victor's breathing had become erratic and he looked around. Searching for Makka. Makka was there though, rubbing against his leg and whining for his attention. Makka was like a rock.

Victor was on his feet and dashing for the stairs. He didn't want to hear these words. He didn't want this strange man with beautiful eyes to tell him such things.

Because they made him doubt everything he ever knew, and he didn't like the unfamiliar and unknown.

* * *

Yuuri felt kind of bad about blowing up on the teen. It was just so frustrating knowing that the person his kingdom had been searching for for seventeen years, was living about a mile outside the kingdom, in a tower he'd been kept in like an errant pet.

Seriously, whoever Victor thought of as 'mother' had deliberately lied to him about the world in order to scare him into remaining in the tower and not once considering leaving. He claimed he could leave at any time and from how he said it, Yuuri believed he was simply scared because of whatever he'd been told by his 'mother'.

And Yuuri was so confused! Did he go and report that he'd found the lost prince? Did he somehow tell Victor about him being said lost prince? Did he try to get Victor to come to the conclusion on his own? Should he convince Victor to leave the tower?

Which action was the right one?

An eighteen year old who had never spoken to another person besides the woman who 'raised' him. Would he even be able to handle mass crowds of people? Yuuri had grown up around them his whole life and people always made him uncomfortable.

This was a ridiculous situation!

Staring down at his half empty bowl of salad, Yuuri sighed. Victor had gone through the trouble after all.

Once he finished the food, he quickly moved toward the large metal basin full of water and bubbles and set to washing his dishes. He didn't know where they were supposed to go, so he simply arranged them on the table and moved to put Victor's food in the icebox so the remains wouldn't go bad and the water wouldn't get cold.

The best thing to do seemed to be to tell the king and queen, which meant he'd have to sneak back into the kingdom somehow.

Well, it wasn't as if he'd never had to sneak before.

If he was quickly he'd probably be able to make it while it was still dark. The sun had set hours ago.

Shouldering his bag, Yuuri stepped onto the windowsill and proceeded to calculate exactly how he was getting back down.

"Where are you going?!"

* * *

"Makka, why do his words hurt so much?"

 _Whine_.

 _Because they might be true,_ some traitorous voice in his mind said.

He used to be annoyed at having to do all the work. He used to complain to himself. And Yuuri said he shouldn't be doing it all on his own.

He called it 'slavery'. Said that the royalty of the land would have Victor's mother imprisoned for the rest of her life for her actions. Meaning other children all around the kingdom - he was living in a kingdom! - weren't expected to do all the work at home.

They went out and had fun, like Yuuri spoke of in his memories of his childhood.

Victor had fun! He had all the space he needed to paint, and he had books! His guitar and his dolls. And Makka was his friend to play with! So yes, Victor wasn't in need of alternative types of fun. He'd had enough while growing up.

 _How many times did you wish you could go outside?_ that voice murmured in his ear. _How often did you plan to ask for permission to leave only to flee when you finally got your mother's attention?_

Too many. Victor never really had the courage to speak up about it when he was young. But he didn't _need_ to go outside. It was just something he wanted. At least once.

Perhaps to see the lantern festival in person. He could die happy so long as he got to see them in person at least once.

Though he wouldn't know how to get there to see them.

 _Yuuri does,_ the voice whispered. _He knows the way._

He _did_! Victor sat up suddenly. He knew his way around the kingdom because he lived there! Meaning he would be able to take Victor to see the lanterns and then bring him back before his mother became aware! She would be gone for the next week and a half at least because the East was so far away. Therefore, they should be able to go and come back in time.

Victor stood and rushed for the door. Unfortunately, he caught sight of his future tour guide, climbing out the window and he nearly wailed in horror.

" _Where are you going?!_ "

* * *

"Your majesty, I apologize for bringing you into such a trivial matter, but it's my son, Yuuri."

Minako stared down at the woman who had been the catalyst to her renewed health almost two decades ago. A woman who was very kind and tolerant and who never caused any problems in the castle.

"What be the matter, Hiroko? Is young Yuuri unwell?"

The older woman shook her head. "He's been trying to make more money for our family. He seeks better cloths and stronger threads for his creations, but they cost too much. He took to gambling, hoping to make more money, and was successful for a time."

Hiroko wiped her face with a kerchief. "The royal guard has put up wanted posters of him all over the kingdom, under claims that he was stealing. Jean Jacques Leroy refused to see reason simply because Yuuri shunned his offer of friendship many years ago."

Minako frowned. "He was taken into custody?"

"No, my lady. He's disappeared with naught but a note left behind. Jean Jacques has tried to gain entrance into own home to 'search for stolen goods', but we've refused him. Still, he won't accept refusal for much longer."

The royal guard were acting without order from their superiors.

"Who reported your son for theft?" asked Minako before she ordered a maid to fetch her some parchment, an inkwell, and a quill.

"Eldrid Voskoff, my lady."

"I want Eldrid Voskoff in this room within the next hour!" Minako ordered, tone brooking no arguments. Four guards were already on the move and she smiled thinly. They knew she was displeased.

"Hiroko, we will settle this matter post haste. Should dear Eldrid attempt to flee, it shall be taken as a sign of guilt and we will go from there."

The older woman bowed. "Many thanks, my lady."

Yuuri was a good boy who had loved good music, dancing, and clothes. No one that pure of heart could be a thief. Minako detested liars.

* * *

Yuuri flinched at the sudden screeching and turned to look at the teen, who was staring at him from the top of the stairs.

"I was leaving," he murmured.

"But I need you!" insisted Victor as he rushed down the stairs and launched himself at Yuuri.

Yuuri found himself looking up at the younger man, who was close enough for them to share breath. His body was warm, and his scent was of lavender. Yuuri had to fight to not inhale deeply despite how lovely a scent it was.

"Yuuri, I need you to take me to see the lanterns!"

"I don't-"

" _Please_! It's what I've wanted most my whole life and it'll be my birthday! I'll paint you a picture as payment. If you look at the walls, you can see that I'm good with a brush."

Yuuri, who had been contemplating how to handle the situation, had just been given a way to get the lost prince, back to the kingdom, without having to lie to anyone.

"You're okay with leaving the tower? Even though you fear the world you don't know?"

Victor's silver head nodded thrice. "My mother is in the East and is not due back for well past my birthday. We could go and come back and she would never know! And you can guide me the whole time!"

It was honestly, the best idea compared to anything Yuuri had come up with.

"Fine!"

Victor's arms wound even tighter around his waist. "Thank you, Yuuri! You are the best person I've ever met!"

"I'm the second person you've ever met," Yuuri reminded him as he fought to breathe.

"Which is why you're the best. You have agreed to give me what I want most. My mother wouldn't even do that."

His heart went out to the teen. What a life he must have lived with his kidnapper.

"I suppose you may add my name down on your list of people you've met. Maybe you could add more names during your birthday," he offered, thinking of introducing Victor to Yuuko and Takeshi. Those two could keep a secret/fetch someone for him.

"I would put your name first on the list. Yuuri and then Gothel."

He gasped before he could halt himself.

"You mother is called a gothel?"

"No silly, that's her name!"

"It can't be," Yuuri insisted, pulling away from the other. "Gothel is a term for a type of fae from the North. It is of another language and is not a compliment. No one would ever name their child 'gothel'."

"Why?" asked Victor, sadness creeping into his face.

"'Gothel' means godmother. A gothel is a type of fae that harbors hoards of valuable items. And if anyone tries to take their possessions or what they _deem_ to be their possessions, they turn into blood thirsty creatures that will tear your head off."

Victor gasped and Yuuri nodded intently.

"Usually gothels take in other fae and may teach them improper magics so they unknowingly hurt themselves. They seem kind and generous from a distance, but can become terrible once you get too close. They enjoy playing with others and their feelings. The legends are terrible. So as you see, her name cannot be Gothel, because that would be cruel and inviting bad luck into your home."

"I have a feeling you do not like my mother."

"No, I do not. I find it suspicious that she would call herself such a term, keep you locked away because of your valuable hair, and lie to you about the world. I apologize if it seems insensitive, but your life story irks me greatly."

The teen was frowning even harder.

"If we go to the kingdom, you may even check the local library if you desire," said Yuuri, hoping to lighten the mood but to also entice the other into leaving.

" _Library_?" Victor repeated, perking up suddenly.

"A collection of books of all sorts. I'm sure the legends of the North could be found easily. And you could search things related to you predicament and how unnatural it is."

There was a small nod and a tiny smile. "I... I would like that, Yuuri."

"Good. That is good to know."

"Can we go _now_?"

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! This is Part 5 of my Valentine Bundle!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


End file.
